fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MyMtnGames25
Welcome Hi, welcome to the MyMtnGames25! Thanks for your edit to the Shade Flamar page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! LastationLover5000 (talk) 01:49, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Hihihihihi~ ''I've come to inform you I deleted your article...'Shade' something or other. First off, welcome to the wiki, as bittersweet as this welcome is. Second off, your article was several different degrees of "no", but don't worry, I'm here to explain why as kindly as I can. Consider me your own personal Hagrid...minus the loving father-son relationship that will continue for the rest of your life. I'll start by actually quoting the article: ''Shade Flamar is a S class wizard of fairy tail he instantly became one when he asked to join since he beated makarov when he was only 11. No. No. No. No to all. He's eleven. We have rules here. To reach a certain level of power, character will have to be an adult. Age 18 is the minimum age to have that kind of power. If you're anything younger than 18, you do ''have to be weaker than..''say, Makarov. An 11 year old cannot simply come in and "instantly beated makarov". Additionally, Fairy Tail has an actual test you need to take to become an S-class mage. Simply being stronger than the Guild Master doesn't make you an S-Class mage. Second, your spelling and sentence structure. Barring the present errors with the age, that sentence should read as "Shade Flamar is an S-Class Wizard of Fairy Tail. He instantly become one when he asked to join the guild, as he managed to defeat Makarov at the age of 11." Keeping everything as it was, that is how your sentence should read. I'm going to be blunt: if you're incapable of writing proper English (whether it was not your first language, or you simply cannot properly write it despite having spoken it all your life), then this wiki is not for you. If you're more proficient in another language, then its best for you to find a Fairy Tail Fanon wiki in which you can use the language you're best at using. If you're simply incapable of writing English, we can't accept your work here; we have standards that must be met. Third, the fomatting was.....non-present. We use infoboxes, section headers, and Japanese text in all of our articles. Looking at any article present on our wiki — or, for that matter, any other wiki — would show you proper wiki formatting. It isn't up to an admin to inform you of this, you have to observe these things before joining a community. Before you attempt to make this article again, please learn how to properly use a wiki, and how to properly type in the English language. Read our rules to know what's expected of you, not only as user, but in your content as well. Beyond that, have a nice day.—Mina Țepeș 03:21, October 17, 2015 (UTC)